A Day Off
by bellabitchlestrangee
Summary: A Booth-and-Brennan day off. Future-fic. Full of fluffy-goodness.


_**A/N:** Hey Guys, I'm back. With some all new B+B family-fluff, too. 'Cause, I just couldn't help myself. In the small corner of Hart's and Stephen's vast sandbox, I have created my own little Bones-verse. Of course, Christine and Parker are here but I have also added a little Samuel Hank Booth to this little family.  
_

_Just to give you a little idea on ages, in all of my Bones-verse fics (unless I specify otherwise) Parker is 12 years older than Christine, Christine is 4 years older than Sam. _

_I will forever appreciate reviews. :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ No matter how much I ask, I can't have Bones. If I did, I'd be getting my own little slice of Boothy-pie._

* * *

The sun stretched through the cracks at the edges of the curtains, gently touching the sheets with a warm golden glow. It rested on her closed eyelids awaiting the deep azure eyes to be revealed. Slowly, she opened her eyes, an immediate smile stretching across her face when she felt warmth of the bare chest she lay on. _His_ bare chest.

A content, sleepy groan rumbled from deep within her throat when she remembered she had no work to attend to today. She cuddled back into the warmth of her husbands chest as his arms came up to wrap around her, dragging her back into sweet sleep.

* * *

"We are NOT watching another cartoon!" Christine glared at her younger brother. She lunged across the large couch in attempt to grab the remote from his hands.

"You said we'd watch your programme _after _my cartoon." Sam stretched his arm away from his big sister, hanging off the arm of the sofa. He raised his slipper-clad foot in an attempt to keep her from the remote. "That stupid mermaid show lasts 45 minutes, this cartoon lasts 15 so I can watch one more before we're even."

"Your basis for your argument is that we are discussing the accumulation of minutes. When, in fact, this discussion is argued on the ratio of stupid-cartoons to H20. 3:1 is not even close to fair!" She pulled on his arm for the remote.

Now standing up on the sofa, Sam rolled his eyes. "Accumilation of minutes is exactly how I want to argue!" Not quite knowing what he was saying.

"It's accum-u-lation. But of course you're only nine, you wouldn't know that yet." A smug smile spread across her jaw as she knew she'd just hit a nerve that she loved to taunt her little brother with.

Hearing his little sister's last retort as he walked through the front door, Parker turned the corner to find his little brother balancing precariously on the edge of the sofa, reaching the remote high above his head. Wincing at what he knew was about to happen he rushed over to his little brother to cover a hand over his mouth. The only sound escaping was a very muffled "MOMMY! DADDY!" from underneath his large paw.

"What was that for?" Sam glared at his tall brother above him, immediately forgiving as he saw his eyes, the same golden-brown as his daddy's. Sam liked that about Parker.

"Parker!" Christine exclaimed. A big smile stretching across her face as she welcomed her older brother with a hug.

Parker looked back and forth between his younger siblings and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You guys, it's not exactly fair on dad and Bones for you to wake them up so early."

"It's 10:32 AM" Christine looked at her older brother, exasperated. "I don't about you, but I don't consider that to be very early." She added.

"Well, when you get older, I can guarantee you will." Parker walked into the kitchen to drop his keys on the counter and pulled a tray of eggs from the fridge. "You guys eaten?" he looked back over at his sister, both her and Sam had already forgotten they were fighting.

Christine lifted herself from the couch and walked into the kitchen, slippers _swishing _along the hardwood floor. "Sam probably has... but it's not exactly like he's ever full." She rested her chin in her hands, elbows on the counter top, watching her older brother move about the kitchen.

"In that case, I'll make us some poached eggs on toast." He said over his shoulder, retrieving the bread from the pantry.

Christine smiled at the thought of her breakfast. "How come mom and daddy are sleeping so late? They never sleep this late." She asked, raising an eyebrow at Parker.

"They have a day off. No meetings. No cases. No lectures." He said, cracking eggs over the boiling water. "Days off don't exactly happen often for them so with the help of you two, we can make it special for them. And that includes no arguing with Sam."

"That was his fault, he was being such a pain in the ass!" Christine said defensively.

Eyebrows raised "Does dad know you use that language?"

"Not that I know of." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well as long as you stay away from a few particular four-letter words, then you should be fine. Dad catches his little girl talking like that he'd ruin your social life before it'd have begun." He said with a knowing smile. A smile that looked all too much like her father's. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

Her eyes opened again sometime later. Deep ceruleans, lidded heavily, as Brennan woke to the feel of her husband stroking her cheek lazily with the side of his finger. The immediate smile she felt pulling at her cheeks was only natural by now.

"The kids are awake." Booth said looking down into her azure orbs, completely allowing them to consume him, pulling him in for a good-morning-kiss. "They were arguing..." He paused. "We should probably feed them."

She chuckled lightly. "Probably." She replied.

Brennan stretched and clambered out of her husband's arms and strolled lazily over to the wardrobe where her silk black robe hung. Booth cocked his head slightly, admiring the sweet naked curves that adorned Brennan's body. She pulled the robe off the hook, brought it down over her shoulders and tied the sash around her waist.

Brennan crept down the stairs slowly. Stopping when her children were in sight, she peered into the living room, only to find Parker hand both Sam and Christine a plate of breakfast. She caught Parker's eye. He gave her a wink, and she could almost see the words "I got this one." She smiled sweetly at Parker and made a note to herself to cook him something very unhealthy the next time he visited. _All Booths seem to like unhealthy food._

After creeping silently back upstairs, she found her husband lying in bed still, awaiting her. Booth lay relaxed against the headboard of the bed, head resting on his crossed hands. She took in her husband and the way his current position gave her an excellent view of his biceps, triceps and deltoids. Her eyes travelled his rippling arms and over his large pectorals, down to the very well-toned abdominals. Then they came to rest on his molten eyes which eyed her back suggestively. He had only been eyeing her body in just the same way. The temperature seemed to rise very suddenly.

"Parker's here, he's got the kids." She said it all very quickly as she took long strides across the room, trying to close the distance between them as swiftly as possible. She practically pounced on the bed and climbed into Booth's lap, taking him by his chiselled jaw and kissing him passionately.

Their lungs cried out for oxygen and they finally broke apart. "In which case, we should take full advantage of our day-off." He gave his best seductive charm smile and pulled the sash on the robe, allowing the silk to drape over her now half-naked body. His eyes darkened a shade when he pushed the silk from her shoulders, revealing the curves he had come to cherish.

* * *

"Right, so I gotta head out to Charlotte's 'cause I'm taking her out for lunch so I will see you in a bit." Parker grabbed his keys from the counter and made his way into the living room. He bent down over the back of the sofa, grabbing each sibling by the head and kissing their hair. "Try not to stress dad and Bones out to much, 'kay?"

"'Kay" Both children said distractedly, watching T.V.

"See ya later!" Parker said as he closed the front door behind him. Sam and Christine heard a car door close, an engine starting, and Parker's truck heading up the drive.

Christine picked up the remote when the programme finished. After flicking through the Kid's channels and surfing the T.V. Guide, she decided to pick a film from the cabinet beneath the T.V. She got up off the sofa and squatted in front of the racks of D.V.D.'s, turning her head the side to skim the spines of each case.

She picked up one of her daddy's old 'Bond' films and eyed it curiously, after quickly read the synopsis, she shrugged. She opened the case, took out the disc and placed it in the open tray of the D.V.D. player.

"Wait! I don't wanna watch that!" Sam looked over at his sister. He walked over to the cabinet to pick out a _better_ film.

"Oh no! We aren't doing this again!"

"But I wanna watch a Disney film."

"Figures, they are made for kid's after all!" Christine sneered at her little brother. She smiled, knowing the comment about his inferior age would set him off.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Sam shouted for his parents.

* * *

Booth closed his eyes in exasperation after hearing his 9 year old wail for him and Bones. "What day off?" Sarcasm clear in his voice. Brennan chuckled and lifted herself from the warmth of his chest once again. She slid on some underwear and stretched into her silk black robe. She walked out the of the room with Booth clad only in his pyjama pants, stopping at the door to slide her precious rabbit slippers on.

"Parents don't have days off." She turned to Booth and smiled, happily accepting to have a day off with _all_ of her little family.


End file.
